Events that would never happen
by babypop 101girl
Summary: Kagome.Kikyo,InuYasha in a hot spring! Sesshy Is President! Kouga goes 2 kagomes time XD Miroku Gets his own sit! Bankostu gets some1 pregnet! InuYasha and the gang travel to chibi world! InuYasha and the gang tumbled over by fan girl! MUST READ
1. Kinkyhoe,Slut, and a Hanyou

1

Event's that would never happen ;)

Chapter 1 Kinky-hoe,Slut,and a Hanyou in a Hot Spring

It had been a long day. Nothing really happened it was just an ordinary day with slaps on Mirokus face. Also InuYasha had met his best friend the ground several time to day!

Everyone was asleep besides InuYasha like normally. _InuYasha sniffs the air _

"kikyo" He muttered so he wouldn't wake anyone. InuYasha ran off to look for her. (A/N remember pplz I hate her so none of romance 4 her in dis XP) but Kagome had already woken up. "InuYasha... " she said in a sad tone knowing where the Hanyou was headed of to.

"InuYasha.." Kikyo said. "Who.."Inuyasha said out of confusion. There laid kikyo naked in a hot spring (A/N hehe this is where the fun begins)

Mean while kagome wanted to calm down her Nevers because she knew where InuYasha had gone. So she went to a Hot spring 'I need a bath anyways' Kagome thought to her self.

Kikyo Pulled InuYasha into the hot spring. "Ahhh"The hanyou yelled.

Kagome went around the hot spring because of a yell she herd. (A/N I dunno it's a big hot spring sorry for so many authors notes ill just shut up...)

"InuYasha..." Kagome said in shock. Kagome looked up and down at the naked hanyou.

" kagome its not what it looks like " He said being scared to death.

" oh but it is" Kikyo said, has kagome looked at kikyo.

Kagome was very pissed of and mumbled "bitch..."

Kikyo eyes widen in disbelief of what kagome just said along with InuYasha's.

"you little ...BITCH" Kagome said being pissed off, and heart for the last time.

"Kagome don't.." InuYasha said.

" u didn't not just say... oh u little SLUT" Kikyo said/screamed.

"Kikyo don't.." InuYasha said. "Cant we just talk this out in a nicer way"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Both of the very pissed girls yelled.

"Don't yell at my InuYasha kinky-hoe"

" KINKY-HOE U DID NOT JUST SAY THE BITCH"

_Kikyo jumps on top of kagome sending under water _

"oh, your gonna regret that." Kagome slaps Kikyo

As the two continued InuYasha just sat there thinking to him self' I wonder if theses to know that there naked..' InuYasha grinned 'witch is not a bad thing! AH. Im turning into Miroku ' InuYasha signed ' I might has well sit back and watch there's no getting them to stop' He thought to himself'

" I was his first and only love" Kikyo said

" SO NOT TRUE KINKY-HOE"Kagome yelled bac."Well then lests just ask him are selves and settle this once and for all."Kikyo said.

"Fine then"Kagome said. The two very VERY pissed of girls went up to the scared Hanyou.

" well InuYasha who do you chose, this dead kinky-hoe here"kagome said."or this slut Kagome here"Kinky-hoe said. (A/N yea I know I called her dat)

"Well... um..." InuYasha thought.

" you two know your completely naked right?" InuYasha said trying to change the subject.

Kikyo and kagome both looked down the both had little red blush's on there face's.

"AH InuYasha your pervert" Kagome yelled.

But Kagome had looked up at the man for a response but no one was there."he got away" Kikyo said.

"Well u know what this means"Kagome grinned.

"What"Kikyo Replied.

"It means that your small boob size scared him off" Kagome said in a proud voice because she thought her's where a lot bigger.

" U LITTLE SLUT"

"KINKY-HOE"

So there u have it that's what happens when you put Kikyo,Kagome,and InuYasha in a hot spring for a night! and I assume the fight went on for quiet awhile until it was morning and Kagome had to attend with the rest of the group.

-throws confetti and blows horn-

Anna(babypop101)- WELL HOW DID U LIKE IT AMUSING YESH I KNO !!!!

WELL TELL ME WHATCH-YA DINK(think)KKZ!?!?

well if you have any ideas on my sorties of events that would never happen lemme kno and also...REVIEW U SEE IT !?!? WELL DEN CLICK IN XP

If I don't get at least one review on this then I wont put up where Sesshy Runs for prez or when miroku gets sit or when bankostu gets some1 preg or when kouga goes 2 kagomes time and and and... ahhh I should shut UP XD well just tell me what u dink I should write next on here

babypop101 girl


	2. Sesshy 4 PRESIDENT

1

First I wanna say thank you to labella48, Cilla2008, and perttystargurl for reviewing on my very first fanfiction ;) so ty 2 :D 

Sesshy For President

"WHAT!!" InuYasha said looking at kagomes's weird box-like thing-y.

what's on the TV

"Vote 4 sesshy..." the chorus sings in the bacround!

Sesshy comes out.. Spot light pops up. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ARE READY 2 RUMBLE!!!!"-fan girls hop on stage"

" THAT'S RITE vote for me and I promise you that I will make more episodes with cute Rin& Sesshomaru moments! Also for a limited time only I will be selling I HEART SESSHY T-SHIRTS" -fan goes wild- "AND ' got fluff?' T-SHIRTS"

-chorus in background sings vote for sesshy -(p.s the people in the chorus are the character from InuYasha )

-Sesshy sings- Vote 4 me! Because im Sexy! I'm your favorite Anime bad ass villain!-Sesshomaru winks- - Kagome,kagura,Kanna,Kinky-hoe,other females and Jakotsu faint-

"Also if you vote 4 me and not the baka Hanyou I will give u a 'FREE LIMITED ADDITION SESSHY IS SEXY CD' "

Forget inu-baka !Forget silly wolf demon!Froget Naraku ... AND VOTE 4 ME

-fan girls go crazy-

"SO WHO R U GONNA VOTE 4 PREZ "

' 4 SESSHOMARU'

-Rin comes up-"Master Sesshomaru, Rin is hungry" -sesshy winks 2 crowd-" why here you go rin take this."

-Fan girls " AWWWW SOOO CUTE "

SO do what's best for you and me and vote 2 Sesshy"

" ohh Sesshomaru pleease come with me"said kagura.

"No he's all mine"said Kinky-hoe

"no HES MINE" said Jakotsu

" people people... get a life hes MINE" said Kagome.

"Oh I hope u aren't a perv. -winks-" Sango said.

- then they all get into a bitch-slap like fight over him-

"Ladies ,and man-lady person... calm down its ok there's enough fluff 4 every1" -Sesshomaru Winks-

So do u want some fluff like these's ladies &man-woman well all you have 2 do is... VOTE 4 ME -sesshy sings last part-

- spot lights go everywhere , choirs comes bac in the bacround-

" Damn u Sesshomaru"InuYasha,Naraku,and Kogua said at the same time.

" VOTE 4 ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End Of TV Commercial

" WTF " was all InuYasha could say he was in total shock at this.

InuYasha hit and broke Kagomes Weird box (TV).

Then Kagome came down stares and found this and well...

"INUYASHA" Kagome screamed has she got out her super-duper mad looking face on.

" I'm sorry but u should have saw what this box was saying to me."

" InuYasha..." Kagome said in a calm voice.

"Ye... yes" InuYasha replied in a very scarred voice.

"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

So what did ya think ;) it prob was a Lil 2 short but I hope u like it ;D So plz press da Lil box sown there yea right there and press REVIEW XP pweasse next time chapter 3 Of crazy events I will either do Hojo want's the Jewel Or kouga goes 2 Kagomes time or... INUYASHA IN CHIBI WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!! I cant diced so if u wanna lemme know witch sounds most interesting Lemme kno kkz ;D

babypop101


	3. Kouga In Kagoems Time Part1

1 **Kouga In Kagomes era **

-pouts- only 3 review...

-drinks high amounts of Mountain Dew- Ahhh I stayed up till 2am last night.. I stayed on da computer forever..im a lil mad at my friend..my mumz had a fight wit me... and I only get 3 REVIEWS T.T well ur lucky im feeling better from last night/ my mom is gonna get breakfast from Mc-donaldz -drools-

well ill do one more chapter so but If I don't bet more then 3 review my goal is 10 for 3 chapters I mean come on but like 5-8 will do to so plz REVIEW and do I own Inuyasha..? dose it look like I own InuYasha... A person who loves 2 get sugar high off of Mountain Dew!?!? NO exactly

Kouga has always wondered where Kagome went when she left the Feudal era. He wanted to get closer 2 her. After all he was his woman. ( well just has Kouga's POV if u kno what I mean ;) So he decided that he was going to find out today no matter what dog turd (Kouga's POV) said.

So with that Kouga went off and left to Keades village.

- with InuYasha pplz-

InuYasha and Kagome had a fight once again about her leaving to her own time and once again this is the result...

"InuYasha..."kagome said.

"Yea..."InuYasha said in a ver scared tone.

"SIT"

" I'm leaving to my time for a while and you cant stop me."Kagome said very angrily.

Kagome then hoped down her well. With a light glow that came out, then faded away.

As InuYasha lifted his face from his best friend the floor who he had once again met, he sniffed something rather familiar that he wished that he didn't smell.

" COME OUT "InuYasha demand.

Has Kouga came out of the bushes. " I don't have time for you mutt face." Kouga said.

With that kouga then what down the bone eaters well, that he had just witnessed Kagome went throw.

"Wha.."Is all InuYasha could say has he watch the Wolf Demon go down the well.

"Hmm..." is all kouga could say has he jumped out of the well, and landed in this weird room.

He opened the shrine doors, and ran in to this new world.

Mean while Kagome was in her house when her friends came by. So after a long talk about kagome having diabetes, then cancer, then liver disease. The finally diced to go to the mall.

'Why cant he ever just say I went on a trip or I caught a cold or somthin' Kagome thought to her self

On the way to the mall the decided to drop my Wc-donalds .There they saw Hojo. The friends decided to talk.

Meanwhile Kouga was trying to find Kagome by her sent ( can kouga do that like inuyasha? I dunno well he is in dis story)he came across Wc-donalds and saw Kagome in the window. But Kagome also saw Kouga flat up against the window.

"Oh my god..." Kagome mumbled.

" what is it Kagome" Eri asked.

But by the time Eri asked Kagome had already left.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"Kagome asked in rage.

" I just wanted to see you, after all you are my woman."Kouga said. "Kouga people in my time don't believe in demon's"Kagome said.

------Inuyasha----------

"What oh my god kagomes gonna kill me for letting him go down. This is not good I have to go and get him before Kagome finds out that he's in her time."InuYasha said.

"Well here goes nothing"InuYasha said has he went down the well.

He jumped out of the well and was sniffing Kouga's sent but has he got closer to Kouga, Kagomes sent also gets closer has well.

' Oh, Dammit I bet she already found him here.'InuYasha thought to himself.

People where looking at this weird red guy wherein a cat/dog eared looking hat jumping off roof's.

But InuYasha finally met up with Kouga&Kagome.

"INUYASHA" kagome said.

"Ye...yes..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE."kagome said.

"What am I doing here what about him he's the one who came here in the first place."InuYasha complained.

"Kouga why did you come here?" InuYasha asked impatiently .

" I'm here because I want to see where my woman goes when she leaves the feudal era."

" YOUR WOMAN! Don't you dare touch her."InuYasha replied.

"You know what mutt face lets settle this once and for all."Kouga demand.

"Fine, by me" InuYasha said has he pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

" YOU TWO QUIT IT!!!!you guys are making a huge seine" Kagome said has she pointed her finger at the crowed of people they had made.

" Ok so we need to get out of here."Kagome said.

"Just bring me back to my house InuYasha"Kagome demanded.

"Fine wolf breath just follow behind ."InuYasha told Kouga.

"Whatever dog turn you better not drop her."Kouga said.

But InuYasha just decided to ignore this comment took of to Kagomes house, has Kouga followed behind.

When they reached Kagomes house Kagome tried to calm them and herself down.

" ok you guys, well since your both here I might as well get some shopping done. So I can't believe im saying this but if you want you guys can come with me. BUT, You both better behave and you to would need to change your cloths and InuYasha u have to wear a hat. Got it? So do you wanna come?'

" I would love to join you." Kouga said as he ran up to Kagome and took her hands.

"Feh, ill go if he stop's doing that"InuYasha replied.

"ok well take these cloths that my mom had and put them on. InuYasha you can change in the upstairs bath room Kouga you can change in my room and ill stay down here."Kagome said with a sigh.

CLIFFIE hehe I found away 2 get more review with a CLIFFIE -dose I did a cliffie dance-

SO that means if you wanna kno what happen's when Kouga, InuYasha go shopping at a MALL then u have 2 REVIEW and say so .Hehe I think this plan will work !

babypop101 -dose evil laugh-


End file.
